halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch costume
One of the classic, popular Halloween costumes is a witch costume. There are many variations -- the scary witch, the alien witch, witches from particular tales (e.g., Glenda the Good Witch from Oz), sexy witch, child witch or other "themed" witches, such as a purple one. The simple version of the costume is a black, long dress. Optional accessories include a wand, a cape or robe, a long-haired black wig, pointed hat with a large, round, flat rim and/or a stuffed toy or rubber animal (such as a cat, owl, bat, rat, spider or toad) to represent the witch's familiar. Some variations include an ugly face - either using a mask or face paint and a fake nose. A variation of the costume is the "sexy witch costume" with a short black dress and "hot" make-up. To make the costume distinctive, the wearer may choose colors other than black. White is sometimes used for a "good" witch or green for an environmentally conscious witch. Gallery SunaCosu - Bewitching!.jpg|A purple witch. Witches.jpg|Three Witches? 4C23897227E38B06585A7527CD935278.jpg 446-768-fw123362.jpg 0088302894545 500X500.jpg green-punky-witch-62707.jpg kids-wicked-witch-of-the-west-costume.jpg hollows-eve-womens-orange-and-black-witch-costume.jpg kids-candy-corn-witch.jpg Teen-wicked-witch-costume.jpg P597996.jpg P447045.jpg tween-spiderina-witch-costume.jpg womens-black-witch-costume.jpg 3216-ful1.jpg 112102_zps93d58119.jpg colorful-teen-witch-costume.jpg fn-66185-crimson-witch-halloween-costume-700.jpg 77937137.jpg Orange Witch Mystic Child Halloween Costume.jpeg Classic Witchy Witch Black Child Costume Small (4-6).jpg Classic Black Witch Costume.jpg child-witch-costume-4.jpg 108_d55cf98d-97c0-4604-a1bb-1ae17a57ea73_1024x1024.jpg feather-witch-child-costume.jpg Fun World Girls 'Rainbow Sorceress' Halloween Costume.jpeg Fun World Womens 'Silver Sorceress' Halloween Costume.jpeg ShopLook DIY Witch Costume.png SPELL WEAVER COSTUME.jpeg Adult Gothic Witch Standard Size Halloween Costume.jpg Black Magic Wicked Witch Costume Real Velvet Dress!! New Sexy Standard Medium.jpg Franco Costumes Diva Witch for Adults.jpg Glitter Chip Witch Spiderweb Dress Up Sexy Halloween Adult Costume 2 COLORS.jpg GOTHIC WITCH FULL CUT VELVET COSTUME SIZ XL 16-20 DRESS HAT.jpg Morris Costumes Women's Switch Witch Stretch Velvet Costume L. RL7013JLG.jpg NEW Women's Witch Costume Black Magic Velvet Dress & Hat XLarge.jpg RG Costumes 81333 Velvet Witch With Hat.jpg Sexy Dreamgirl Adult Halloween Bewitching Beauty Black Velvet Witch Costume.jpg Sexy Witch Adult Halloween Costume Corset NEW Hat Medium Fits Dress Size 10-12.jpg Spellweaver Witch Velvet collection womens adult purple black halloween costume.jpg charm-school-witch1.jpg charm-school-witch-65020.jpg ru882220-charm-school-witch-girls-witch-halloween-costumes.jpg 0eafaa2c-bc6b-42d4-b460-ec20f3214be7_1.f995ce769832e687e98f94e9f1c5e8af.jpeg candy-spellcaster-costume.jpg GUEST_20cee119-e159-484a-977b-ca2deac14715.jpg pc-840505-config-party-centre-teen-candy-corn-cutie-halloween-costume-1506846267.jpg 41b4PQ3iABL.jpg 41iSJ+wsSnL.jpg 412sFLO9-NL.jpg candy_corn_witch_costume_RU-888893__94612.1497577580.500.750.jpg ua83186__81233.1526934701.jpg California Costumes Mischievous Witch Teen Dress Costume.jpg Green or Orange Teen Witch Costume.jpg Purple Lace Witch Teen Costume.jpg Costume Midnight Witch Teen.jpg kids-deluxe-witch-costume.jpg Rockin' Witch Costume for Teens.jpg Rubie's Teen Witch Costume.jpg Sassy Witch Teen Halloween Costume.jpg Spell Casting Sweetie Costume.jpg Teen Classic Witch Costume.jpg Teen Girl's Dazzling Witch Costume.jpg Teen Pumpkin Witch Costume.jpeg You Sexy Witch Costume Teen Girl.jpg Teen Girl's Kandy Korn Witch Costume.jpg Teen Girls Pretty Potion Witch Costume.jpg Teen Neon Witch Costume.jpg TEEN ORANGE WITCH.jpg Teen Star Witch Costume.jpg Teen Witch Costume Jokers Masquerade.png Tween Girls Black Magic Witch Costume.jpg Teen Witch Costume Orange and Black 1-3.jpg Teen Witch Costume Pink and Black 1-3.jpeg Teen Witch Costume-Teen (7-8).jpg Girls Miss Matched Witch Costume.jpg Girls Spell Caster Witch Costume.jpg Miss Matched Witch Costume.jpg Miss Matched Witch Child Costume.jpg Toddler Girls Trick or Treat Witch Costume.jpg Girls Trick or Treat Witch Costume.jpg Girls' Colorful Witch Halloween Costume - Hyde and Eek! Boutique™.jpg Child's Rainbow Witch Costume.jpeg Rubies Costume Child's Rainbow Witch Costume.jpg Girl's Light-Up Rainbow Witch Costume.jpg Spider Witch Girls Costume.png Totally Ghoul Silver Spider Witch Costume.jpg Sorceress Costume Kids.jpg Black Witch Sorceress Costume.jpg Celestial Sorceress Kids Costume.jpg Women's Celestial Sorceress Costume.jpg Girl's Celestial Sorceress Costume.jpg Adult Deluxe Halloween Evil Sorceress Costume.jpg Adia Dinh as a witch, at the Shoe Crew's 2012 Halloween Bash.jpeg deluxe-witch-girls-costume.jpg Dreamgirl Adult Halloween Bewitching Beauty Costume.jpg Bewitching Beauty Adult Costume - Small.jpg Kids Spider Web Witch Costume.jpeg Kids Pink and Black Witch Costume.jpeg Kids Sequin Witch Costume.jpeg Kids Golden Witch Costume.jpeg Kids Purple Shredded Witch Costume.jpeg Kids Spellcasting Witch Costume.jpeg See also * Witch * Warlock * Warlock costume * Harry Potter costume External links * eHow on How to Create a Witch Costume * Planet Green Make Your Own Cheaper, Better Halloween...Witch Costume (rather minimalist, but has instructions for making a hat) * According to a National Retail Federation (NRF), a witch costume was the most preferred by adult women in 2011. Zombie, Vampire, Princess Costumes Top Consumers’ Halloween Favorites, According To NRF zh:女巫 Category:Costumes Category:Scary costumes